Hujan
by Kucing Belang
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah singkat mengenai rintik hujan, Izanami Hifumi dan Kannonzaka Doppo. [HifuDo] [Sho-ai, Typo(s)]


**Hujan**

Hypnosis Mic milik KING Records, IDEA Factory, dan Otomate

Izanami **Hifumi x **Kannonzaka **Doppo**

**(HifuDo)**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai. Typo. OOC. **

* * *

Doppo terbodoh di tempatnya. Memandang putus asa air yang turun membasahi bumi. Awalnya tak begitu deras, dan ia berniat untuk menerobosnya—minimal sampai di stasiun kereta, tapi begitu ia memasang kuda-kuda berlari, kawanan air langsung berebutan turun, membuat sebagian tubuhnya basah karena sudah sempat keluar dari tempat teduh.

Ia tidak membawa payung—efek terlalu percaya pada ramalan cuaca. Mungkin malam ini ia harus kembali menginap di kantor.

Menerobos hujan deras? Oh—sudah terpikirkan olehnya tadi. Tapi ia urungkan ketika bayang-bayang terserang demam menghantuinya. Jika ia demam, otomatis ia akan mengambil cuti. Mengambil cuti itu sama dengan menambah beban pekerjaannya, yangmana membuatnya harus lembur—lagi.

Jika ia menerobos hujan, ketika sampai rumah ia pasti akan disambut dengan wajah terkejut Hifumi—teman _sehidup semati_nya. Pemuda dengan helai pirang itu pasti akan langsung histeris dan membungkusnya dengan selimut tebal. Apalagi kalau sampai terserang demam, duh, ia tidak mau membuatnya repot.

Jadi, Doppo hanya bisa berdiam diri—sambil merutuki dirinya, tentu saja.

Seharusnya, tadi Doppo segera pulang ketika Hifumi menelponnya dan memberitahu bahwa kota akan diguyur hujan, bukannya malah lanjut bercumbu dengan kertas-kertas kesayangannya hingga lupa waktu.

Seharusnya, tadi Doppo mengiyakan saja tawaran Bossnya—yang tumben baik hati menyuruhnya untuk tidak lembur.

"Ah, memang Doppo bodoh," umpatnya kepada diri sendiri.

Ia menghela napas, memutuskan untuk berjongkok ketika kakinya terasa mulai pegal. Jas hitam kesayangannya—yang sudah basah kuyup dilepas, menyisakan kemeja putih motif garis kesayangan miliknya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut merahnya yang sedikit basah, berusaha mengeringkan seadanya.

Batinnya menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia harus tidur di kantor, atau menghubungi Hifumi dan meminta pemuda pirang itu untuk menjemputnya?

Ah—tapi opsi kedua terdengar egois. Ia tidak tega meminta Hifumi menembus hujan hanya untuk seonggok manusia bernama Kannonzaka Doppo. Ia tidak mau Hifumi jatuh sakit hanya karena menjemputnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus tidur di kantor. Mungkin, aku bisa kembali mengerjakan berkas-berkasku," gumamnya.

Doppo menghela napas lelah—ah, satu lagi malam yang akan ia lalui dengan mencumbu mesra berkas pekerjaannya. Sungguh malam yang indah.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya—yang sembilan puluh sembilan persen berisi menyalahkan diri sendiri, Doppo tak menyadari keberadaan sepasang sepatu yang berada dihadapannya. Hanya diam tak berniat untuk menganggu kegiatan Doppo yang sedang berlangsung khidmat.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Doppo masih sibuk dengan dunianya, sementara si sosok asing juga sedang sibuk memerhatikan _dunianya_. Ujung mantel yang basah terkena cipratan air hujan ia abaikan. Ujung payung sengaja agak ia jauhkan dari sosok Doppo yang berteduh di halaman depan kantornya—takut percikan air hujan mengenai sosok berambut merah itu, berhubung sebagaian tubuhnya berada dibawah naungan atap.

Helaan napas—entah yang keberapa kali dimalam ini keluar dari belah bibir Doppo, asap tipis ikut menyertai, menandakan bahwa malam itu suhu cukup rendah dan Doppo sudah mulai kedinginan; hingga rasanya ia ingin sekali bergelung dihangatnya selimut tebal miliknya yang teronggok dirumah.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, hendak mengamati sekitar ketika telinganya—akhirnya—menyadari bunyi ganjil dari rintik hujan. Ia hampir saja terjungkal ketika menyadari sepasang sepatu yang berada dihadapannya.

Takut-takut ia mengangkat kepala—takutnya bukan sosok manusia yang ia temui, tapi sosok asing, hantu tuan tanpa kepala misalnya?

Tanpa sadar ia menghela napas lega ketika mendapati si pemilik sepatu adalah orang yang sangat—amat—ia kenal.

"Hifumi?" panggilnya pada sosok tuan pemilik sepatu.

Yang dipanggil tersenyum lebar, ia melambaikan tangannya ceria pada sosok suram seorang Doppo, "Doppo_-chin_!"

Doppo mengerjapkan matanya—takut salah lihat, kemudian matanya beralih menatap jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, lalu kembali menatap sosok dengan helai pirang yang masih setia memertahankan senyum secerah mentari, "Hifumi?"

Yang dipanggil hanya merespon dengan gumaman.

Doppo berdiri, tangannya menarik Hifumi—yang setengah badannya berada di rintik hujan untuk berteduh satu atap dengannya, "Kenapa kesini?"

"Karena Doppo_-chin_ tak kunjung pulang padahal sudah kuperingatkan bahwa hujan akan turun malam ini. Payung milik Doppo_-chin_ juga tidak dibawa. Jadi—aku hanya ingin menjemputmu?" jelasnya, dengan nada sedikit melirih diakhir kata.

Si rambut merah menghela napas, tangannya mengusap surai pirang Hifumi yang agak basah, "Padahal kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini. Maafkan aku, kau jadi basah seperti ini gara-gara aku."

"Basah apanya? Ini hanya terkena sedikit percikan air tadi. Tidak seperti Doppo_-chin_ yang sudah basah kuyup seperti kucing masuk selokan," jawabnya sembari memasang raut cemberut, sementara yang dikatai _kucing masuk selokan _memasang raut datar.

Hifumi mengenggam tangan Doppo yang masih sibuk dengan surainya, membawanya ke pipinya sendiri, "Tangan Doppo-_chin_ dingin."

Doppo hendak membalas ucapan pemuda itu, namun urung ketika tiba-tiba _scarf_ berwarna hijau muda tersampir di lehernya, yang kemudian dililitkan secara sembarangan hingga menutupi separuh wajahnya. Harum khas Hifumi mampir ke indra penciumannya.

_Scarf kesayangan milik si pirang._

Ketika Hifumi melepaskan genggamannya, Doppo langsung menyentuh _scarf _itu, merapikannya, "Kenapa kau membawa _scarf_ dimusim panas?"

Pemuda pirang itu tak menjawab, ia justru sibuk melepaskan jas kelabunya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Doppo, memancing raut heran dari yang bersangkutan, "Hifumi?"

"Pakai saja, Doppo-_chin_ terlihat kedinginan."

"Tapi kau juga kedinginan! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Doppo, pemuda itu hendak melepaskan jas yang melingkupi bahunya, namun ditahan oleh si pemilik.

"Aku memaksa lho~" Hifumi melempar senyum, tapi Doppo tau, dibalik senyum itu, si pirang tengaj memaksanya tanpa kata.

Doppo menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku."

Hifumi tertawa kecil, ia memakaikan jasnya tanpa penolakan lagi dari Doppo. Ia menarik tubuh Doppo untuk mendekat kearahnya, merangkul bahunya dan berbisik, "Aku tidak mau Doppo-_chin_ terserang demam karena kedinginan. Lagipula—aku tidak mau orang-orang memandang kearah Doppo-_chin_ karena kemeja basah yang jadi transparan itu."

Oh, Doppo tak tau jika kemeja putih bergaris miliknya—yang dalam keadaan setengah basah ternyata bisa jadi transparan, maksudnya, seingat Doppo, kemejanya cukup tebal, sampai ia kegerahan sendiri ketika mengenakannya dimusim panas.

Hifumi menjauhkan dirinya dari _teman sehidup sematinya_, mengamati wajah manis dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Mencari noda semburat merah yang terlukis dipipi—efek dari ucapannya barusan. Namun nihil.

_Oh, tentu saja Doppo tidak akan semudah itu merona karena kata-kata dengan bumbu gula dari Hifumi._

"Nah, sekarang mari kita pulang~" ajak Hifumi sembari menggandeng tangan Doppo, menariknya untuk menempel pada tubuhnya.

Payung transparan yang sedari tadi menganggur kini diangkat cukup tinggi hingga mampu menaungi keduanya. Hifumi akan melangkahkan kakinya, jika saja Doppo tak menahannya. Tatapan bingung ia layangkan kearah si _teman sehidup semati._

"Ada apa?"

Doppo masih diam, matanya terkunci pada tangannya dan Hifumi yang bertaut erat. Tanpa permisi, ia menarik tangan tersebut, menyembunyikannya dibalik saku jas, membuat si pemilik tangan menatapnya semakin bingung.

"Agar Hifumi tak kedinginan," ucapnya polos—tanpa maksud apapun.

Hifumi menggigit pipi dalamnya, niat hati ia ingin membuat Doppo merona karena tingkah manisnya yang bak pangeran impian—menjemput si tuan puteri di tengah rintik hujan dengan sebuah payung transparan—yang ada malah dirinya yang merona terpesona akan tingkah sederhana Doppo yang tak mau dirinya kedinginan.

"Doppo-_chin,_ nanti sesampainya dirumah mau aku _hangatkan_?" tawar Hifumi—lengkap dengan senyum tampan dan juga sepasang mata berbinar.

Yang ditanya mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukannya Hifumi harus kerja?"

"'Kan bisa bolos," jawabnya santai—masih dengan senyum tampan; yang dibumbui dengan harapan bahwa si _teman sehidup sematinya _itu paham akan keinginannya untuk _membungkus_ Doppo dalam hangatnya pelukan.

Kali ini gantian Doppo yang tersenyum manis, membuat si lawan bicara tiba-tiba sumringah—optimis bahwa kode terselubungnya berhasil ditangkap dengan baik.

"Tidak. Aku mau langsung tidur, dan Hifumi tidak boleh bolos kerja."

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang patah—ah rupanya itu suara semangat hidup Hifumi yang dipatahkan semudah itu oleh seorang pemuda dengan status budak korporat bernama Kannonzaka Doppo. Pupus sudah harapannya bergumul dengan sang _teman sehidup semati_ dalam hangatnya selimut.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Doppo, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Hifumi yang memasang ekspresi bak anak anjing terbuang akibat ditolak.

_Hifumi tidak tau, bahwa dibalik scarf hijau muda itu, Doppo tengah menahan senyum usil—yang sangat amat jarang terlihat._

_._

_._

**END**.

* * *

—catatan kecil:

Halo! Berhubung saya masih baru, saya agak ragu ingin mengunggah fiksi ini disini. Setelah sekian lama berpikir, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk berani mengunggah cerita ini. Mohon bimbingannya! Saya menerima kritik dan saran kok hehe.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
